


Eventually

by Josselin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Laurent topping, M/M, Needles, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: The chain on their bed post was new. Damen watched as Laurent attached it to the cuff on Damen’s right wrist and then used a silk tie to fasten Damen’s left wrist above his head next to his right.“You will untie me eventually,” said Damen, trying to make it sound more like a statement and less like a question.





	

The chain on their bed post was new. Damen watched as Laurent attached it to the cuff on Damen’s right wrist and then used a silk tie to fasten Damen’s left wrist above his head next to his right.

“You will untie me eventually,” said Damen, trying to make it sound more like a statement and less like a question.

“Eventually.”

Laurent began by taking his time. He settled himself on top of Damen’s stomach, one of his knees resting on either side of Damen’s waist, and leaned down to touch Damen’s face and to take Damen’s lips. Damen enjoyed kissing Laurent and this was no exception. Laurent’s mouth was sweet from the candied fruit he had eaten at dinner, and Damen tried to tease Laurent’s mouth open with his tongue. 

Laurent raised his head slightly, and Damen craned his neck to try to kiss him again, but Laurent raised himself further out of reach. Laurent waited. Damen relaxed back onto the bed. 

Laurent nodded approvingly, and then he leaned down again. He let Damen’s tongue part his lips this time, briefly, before he pulled himself away again, hovering just out of Damen’s reach.

“Laurent,” said Damen.

Laurent made a shushing noise. 

Laurent sat up and leaned back a little. Damen’s cock was hard and it brushed against Laurent’s backside, but Laurent seemed not to notice. Laurent was also hard, and his cock was flushed and standing in front of him. Laurent did not seem to notice that either. He used his hands to caress himself, and he ignored his cock and focused on his chest. 

Laurent made a pleased noise as he touched himself. He was not usually so vocal; Damen was certain he was doing it deliberately.

Damen kept looking at Laurent’s cock. He wanted to touch it very much. There was a beaded drop of precome at the tip of it and Damen thought about tasting it.

Laurent’s eyes followed Damen’s gaze, and then he let one of his hands trail down his chest toward his cock.

“I want to touch you,” said Damen. “I need to touch you--”

“Not everything is about you,” said Laurent. He had his thumb and forefinger in a delicate grasp around his own cock, and then he touched the tip of it with one finger and smeared the precome from the tip to his finger. 

“Laurent,” said Damen eagerly.

Laurent moved his hand toward Damen’s mouth, as though he were going to touch it with his finger. Damen parted his lips.

But then when it was a short distance from his mouth, Laurent moved his hand away again, and raised it to his own mouth instead, sucking the finger between his lips.

“Laurent,” Damen said, helplessly.

“What are you thinking about?” said Laurent.

“Touching you,” said Damen. He wanted to touch Laurent very badly, he wanted to pull Laurent close to himself and hold him still to kiss him, he wanted to suck Laurent’s cock into his mouth and taste it. “Tasting you,” said Damen.

Laurent made a considering noise. “That is not very interesting. I am thinking about--”

Laurent seemed to be thinking about so many things it was hard for him to pick just one to speak of. 

“--of how you look, tied up here for my pleasure. Of pushing my cock into your mouth and how warm and wet that would be--”

“Do it,” said Damen. 

Laurent paid no attention. “Of the sounds you might make around my cock.”

Damen made a strangled noise. 

“Sometimes I cannot decide whether I like your cock in me or my cock in your mouth better.”

“Yes,” said Damen, imagining both. “Please. Laurent.”

Laurent was still delicately stroking himself. His manner seemed half for his own pleasure and half a performance for Damen’s benefit. 

Laurent seemed to have still more ideas he was thinking about. “Perhaps if I put a toy inside myself while you sucked me.” Damen groaned. “The toy would not be as powerful as you are but it might help me to feel filled up--”

Laurent had moved his hand that wore the golden cuff to his own nipple. He used one finger to make a delicate circle around it. He met Damen’s eyes. “Pets pierce them, sometimes,” said Laurent. “Do you think I would like that?”

Damen pictured Laurent with a nipple piercing, a tantalizing hint of gold jewelry.

“I suppose it would hurt,” said Laurent. “For a moment. When it went in.”

Laurent moved his fingers to his other nipple and circled it instead. They were both pebbled with arousal. “Which one?” He looked from one side of his chest to the other. “You would be able to see it when I wear a chiton--”

Damen groaned. “Are you really going to--”

“This is just talk, Damen.” And yet his actions belied his words, because he had produced a golden needle from somewhere and now held it delicately between his fingers.

“What--”

“Perhaps one day when I am alone,” said Laurent, considering the needle. He positioned it on his own chest next to his nipple. Damen felt out of breath. “I will push--it--in.”

“Laurent--”

“Find some sort of appropriate jewelry,” said Laurent. “We could be sitting in court all day and you will not know that there is a drop of blood on my shirt under my jacket.”

Laurent pinched his own nipple between his fingers. “It would hurt, brushing against my shirt. I would think of it--”

Damen was beyond words.

“At dinner,” said Laurent. His voice was still cool. “I might wear a chiton. You will see it. You will stare.”

“Please let me touch you.”

“Everyone will know that you are hopeless for me,” said Laurent. “That all I have to do is tilt my head and you will do anything.”

“Yes, anything, untie me.”

Laurent sat up a little bit, lowered his hand from his chest. “I want you to stay tied up for now.” He raised the hand that wasn’t holding the needle to Damen’s chest. He ran his fingers along Damen’s side. He briefly touched Damen’s scars, and then his fingers pinched Damen’s nipples, first on the left side and then on the right.

“Perhaps--” said Laurent.

Damen’s eyes widened. He could picture it suddenly, Laurent raising the needle to his chest, the feel the metal against his skin. He thought of how disastrous it would be to try to wear some sort of piercing when he was wrestling. The entire kingdom would know. He wasn’t sure that he wanted this but he didn’t know how to stop it. 

Laurent leaned down and touched his mouth to Damen’s right nipple. He bit at it a little bit and Damen hissed. Laurent raised his other hand. He was still holding the needle. Laurent looked from Damen’s chest to the needle and back to Damen’s chest.

Damen’s mouth was open. Words did not form. 

“Do not be a coward and cry out,” said Laurent, moving both of his hands to Damen’s left nipple. 

“I wouldn’t--” said Damen senselessly. 

Laurent’s voice had a hypnotic tone to it. “You can bear it,” said Laurent. Damen craned his neck and Laurent had the needle right next to his skin. Laurent’s fingers had pinched his nipple tightly and it already hurt and Damen knew it was going to hurt when Laurent pushed the needle in. “This is so small,” said Laurent. “It will just slide underneath your skin, just a tiny mark, you have endured worse.”

Damen’s thoughts were a jumbled confusion of heat. He felt as though every muscle of his body were tense waiting for Laurent to push the needle in, and he simultaneously did not know if he wanted Laurent to push the needle in and felt that he could not wait a moment longer for Laurent to do it.

“Laurent--”

Laurent was staring very intently at Damen’s chest. The pressure against his skin built, and then suddenly Damen could feel the needle pierce his skin. He gasped, and embarrassingly, he came, also, his orgasm surprising him. He could feel the needle piercing the tiniest bit into his skin, not even completing the piercing, and his cock pulsing against Laurent’s backside. 

Laurent sat up a little bit, cast a disdainful glance behind himself at Damen’s cock, and then raised an eyebrow at Damen. Damen could feel his face flushing. 

“I--” he felt that he must explain, somehow, but he did not have any words. 

Laurent drew the needle out. Damen hissed. A single drop of blood welled up next to his nipple. Laurent leaned in and sucked the nipple into his mouth. Damen cried out.

“Laurent, untie me,” he said again. 

Laurent shook his head. He used a corner of the sheet fastidiously to wipe off where Damen had come on him. 

“Laurent,” said Damen. His voice sounded deep even to his own ears. “Laurent, I want to touch you.” 

“It’s my turn,” said Laurent. 

“Yes, I will please you,” said Damen.

“You being tied up pleases me,” said Laurent.

“Laurent.” Helpless.

Laurent shifted around and changed positions on the bed. He moved lower, crouching between Damen’s legs. He touched Damen’s cock briefly, swiping a finger through Damen’s come and raising it to his mouth to taste.

“Please.”

Laurent swiped his finger through Damen’s come again, but this time, instead of raising it to his mouth, he lowered his fingers between Damen’s legs. Damen could feel his finger, damp from his mouth and Damen’s come, circling around Damen’s hole.

Damen’s eyes widened.

Laurent just gazed at him evenly. He circled his finger again. Damen tensed involuntarily. 

“Perhaps you will like it slow,” said Laurent. Damen’s eyes widened further.

They had never done this before. Damen had thought about it. He had pictured it. He had never pictured it anything like this.

In his mind, some time in the future, far enough off that he had not bothered to think exactly when, but some day, he would offer it to Laurent. It would be a grand gesture for Laurent, to offer it. In his mind, Laurent would be a little bit hesitant, and perhaps Damen would have to coax him into trying it. And Laurent would be uncertain, and Damen would talk him through how to do it, and reassure him as he did it, and it would be sweet and tender between them. 

In Damen’s mind, it was pleasing, and it ended with Laurent cuddled in his arms, and perhaps Laurent admitting that he liked it better when Damen did it.

There was nothing of the Laurent in Damen’s mind in the Laurent that was now between Damen’s legs. Laurent had produced a bottle of oil from somewhere beside the bed, and he dipped his forefinger in it delicately. His finger disappeared from Damen’s view again between Damen’s legs, but Damen could feel it, then, circling around his hole again.

Laurent kept talking. His voice was the same cool breeze that it had been when he had talked about piercing Damen’s nipple. Everything he said somehow sounded mildly like a threat. “I will be so gentle,” said Laurent. “I will open you up so sweetly. You will stretch around me. I am going to touch so deep inside of you--”

Damen could feel his cock try to rouse again. “Laurent--”

“Imagine what the others would think, if they knew I had you tied up and ready for my cock--”

Laurent kept talking. Everything he said felt overwhelming to Damen. He was speaking Akielon, and even the precision with which he formed filthy words in Akielon was overwhelming to Damen. Laurent was touching Damen in places Damen never thought he would be touched.

Laurent told Damen what he planned to do before he did it, which resulted in drawn out horrible moments of anticipation. Laurent said coolly, “Now I will stretch you with two fingers,” and Damen tensed waiting for the second finger, breathing, and he could see Laurent moving his arm, and he was still waiting, and he thought Laurent was drawing out the waiting just to torture him and then he could feel Laurent pushing two fingers inside of him. He could feel Laurent exploring. The feeling was more than it was when Laurent had only used one finger. 

Damne was on edge. “Now I will add more oil,” said Laurent, and the entire cycle of anticipation began again. 

By the time Laurent moved to push his cock inside, Damen was already fully hard and sweating with anticipation. He could not stop thinking of how Laurent would feel inside of him. “Laurent,” he said. 

He felt Laurent apply pressure, and then it was inside of him. Damen felt overwhelmed, full, as on edge as he had been when Laurent had held that needle to his chest. The sensation was strange, and yet good, and yet some part of him still felt that it was perhaps not right for the king to be in this position.

Damen moaned.

Laurent leaned in close to Damen, and Damen felt a stretch in his legs from the position. He curled upward to meet Laurent’s lips, and then Laurent dodged a little bit to the side and whispered in his ear. “Do you hear someone knocking at the door?”

Damen squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head against the pillow. “No, no one, don’t--”

Laurent laughed lightly. “I could parade the whole garrison through here to look at you. Lying back and taking it from a man who can’t even beat you in the sword fighting ring. And they would all see how hard you are--” this was punctuated with a perfunctory stroke of Damen’s cock. Damen groaned. 

“Laurent, I need to--”

“They will see how much you love it,” said Laurent. “Hear the noises that you are making. You will forget your own name. I will fuck you so well, and everyone will know it, and they will know that I can do this to you--whenever--I--want--”

“Laurent,” said Damen, desperately.

It was Laurent’s turn to groan with a particularly deep thrust.

“Laurent,” said Damen. “Laurent. Laurent. You are not listening to me.”

“Nothing you are saying is interesting,” said Laurent. 

“Laurent, I need to come.”

Damen could tell that his own voice sounded wrecked. Laurent did not even sound affected. “You said that already.”

“I need to--”

Laurent raised an eyebrow. “I am not stopping you.”

“I need you to touch me.”

Laurent looked deliberately at where his hands were on Damen’s legs. “I am touching you.”

“I need you to touch my cock,” Damen begged.

“Ah, some specifics,” said Laurent. 

“Please,” said Damen. 

“Perhaps later,” said Laurent, thrusting deep yet again, and Damen’s words trailed off in another groan.

It seemed to Damen as though it lasted half of the night, twisted up inside and desperate to come, to touch Laurent, to touch himself, to hold Laurent as he finished, anything--

And then it was happening, because Laurent stilled his thrusts, jerking inside of Damen, and Damen watched his face contorted in pleasure, feeling Laurent finish inside of him.

Damen felt so close to finishing himself. Laurent must untie him now, he thought. And he could roll Laurent over on the bed and mount him. He felt so close to it that he thought he could almost already feel how Laurent would feel around him. And they did that frequently enough that he could probably just push into Laurent without much preparation.

Laurent collapsed against Damen’s body, breathing heavily. Damien could feel the weight and warmth of him against his side. He wanted to touch Laurent, to move him to where Damen could get some pressure against his cock. He squirmed under Laurent’s body.

Laurent was holding still. Damen started to worry that perhaps Laurent was going to fall asleep.

“Laurent,” he said. 

Laurent groaned and pushed himself up from the bed. But instead of reaching for the ties around Damen’s wrists, he climbed gracefully off of the bed and padded across the room. 

“Laurent!” said Damen, louder, raising his head. 

“Quiet or you’ll summon the guards,” said Laurent. He disappeared through one of the doors to the antechamber. 

Damen let his head fall back on the pillow. 

Laurent returned after a moment. He had cleaned himself up a bit, and he was holding a wet cloth. He approached the bed with the cloth. He cleaned Damen also, and then he swiped the cloth over Damen’s cock. Damen shuddered, the rough feeling of the fabric was almost too much, and the cloth was cooler than his body.

“You left me here,” said Damen.

Laurent hummed.

“Laurent, I haven’t come yet,” said Damen.

“You want me to fuck you again?” said Laurent. “Give me a few minutes--”

“No, I--” said Damen. “I mean--”

Laurent put two fingers into Damen’s mouth. “Stop talking,” he said. “Your noises are more pleasing when you have something in your mouth,” he said.

This seemed to give Laurent an idea. He removed his hand. He moved on the bed again, from the kneeling position he’d had next to Damen as he cleaned him to a kneeling position settled over Damen’s chest in front of Damen’s face.

The position made it clear that he wanted Damen to suck him. Damen kept his mouth closed stubbornly, feeling that it was his turn. 

“Suck me,” said Laurent, waiting. 

The tension his command drew out between them. Laurent eyes were focused on Damen’s face, waiting. Damen thought about keeping his mouth closed. He thought about Laurent untying him and fucking Laurent and he was going to keep his mouth closed--he opened his mouth.

Laurent smiled slowly, and shifted an inch forward and used one hand to position his cock on Damen’s lips. “That’s very good,” said Laurent. Damen closed his eyes.

Damen’s position did not afford him much ability to move. He could lave Laurent gently with his tongue and concentrate on keeping his throat open when Laurent hardened again and thrust deeper into his mouth. 

It was slow. Laurent was sometimes slow to rouse and reluctant to orgasm, and especially so when he had already found his pleasure that evening. But it seemed to Damen now that Laurent hardened especially slowly in his mouth, that each of Laurent’s thrusts were drawn out and deliberate, and that every time Laurent’s cock touched his lips that Damen’s own cock complained of lack of attention. 

Laurent was still talking; his words were Veretian, now. He rambled about the feeling of Damen’s mouth as he petted Damen’s head. “That is so good,” he said. “Your mouth is so warm; that feels so good on my cock.”

Every time Laurent pronounced the word ‘cock’ Damen wanted to beg.

Finally, Laurent fell forward a little bit. This thrust his cock a bit deeper in Damen’s mouth and Damen’s eyes watered slightly. Laurent was reaching for the ties, though, and there was a metallic click and then Damen’s right wrist was free, and then Damen felt a harsh pull of silk against his wrist and his left was free as well. 

Damen brought his hands forward to rest on Laurent’s hips, and he kept Laurent from pushing too deep as he finished, pulsing into Damen a second time. 

Damen was rolling them over almost as soon as he felt the taste of Laurent on his tongue. He moved quickly enough that he did not catch all of it in his mouth, and Laurent’s come fell also across his face and chin.

He wanted to get inside Laurent. He wanted to mount him and push his cock into Laurent. 

He pushed Laurent onto his back and pulled Laurent down the bed a bit so his head fell on the pillow. Laurent was breathing heavily from his second orgasm. Damen rubbed his desperate cock against the soft skin of Laurent’s hip and realized he did not have the patience to get inside of him. He thrust again against Laurent’s leg.

Laurent raised a hand and wiped at the come on Damen’s face. “You are filthy,” said Laurent, and Damen thrust against his leg again, and finished. 

Damen collapsed against Laurent, breathing hard. 

“I already cleaned up,” said Laurent, sounding annoyed. 

Damen grunted. Laurent fisted the fingers of his right hand in Damen’s hair, and used his grip to move Damen across the bed and position Damen's face over his leg where Damen had spilled all over his skin.

Damen raised his eyes to look at Laurent. Laurent was raising an eyebrow. “Well?”

Laurent moved his hand to push Damen closer to his skin. Damen got the idea, and licked a streak of come off of Laurent’s leg.

“That’s better,” said Laurent sounding satisfied. Laurent was finicky about Damen’s work.

When Laurent was sufficiently clean, he let Damen raise his head again. Damen pushed up on his arms and crawled up the bed to collapse next to Laurent.

“I didn’t know it would be like that,” Damen said.

Laurent made a self-satisfied noise. “But you liked it.”

“I did.”

Laurent yawned. “So you admit I was right.”

“If I have doubts,” Damen said sleepily, “Will you convince me again tomorrow?” And he drifted to sleep to the sound of Laurent laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [all of the author's Captive Prince fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=3516977&user_id=Josselin), [come talk about Captive Prince with me on tumblr](http://josselinkohl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
